Long Lost Time
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Around three decades after birth, Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, Silver, and Manic all get calls from the same man. A lawyer who wants to talk to them about their father's will. Before this, none of them had known they had siblings. When they meet, they discover that their father hadn't finished his will before his death and he had left great fortune to his favorite son. But who is it?


"Tell me, Shadow, if we go down that route, how does that prevent them from discovering us?" Shadow shook his head at the individual who had inquired the question.

"Do you doubt me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he intersected his well-groomed arms. He eyed the man, the board still showing the presentation he was presenting confidently to the GUN members.

"Ah! Of course not, sir, I'm just curious about your entire plan and all the procedures." Shadow smiled, seeing he was getting the respect he deserved.

"Well, in that case, yes, I do. And specifically, what I plan to do-" He froze as his phone went off. He stared at the humans and Mobians watching him before frowning. He backed away, leaving his blue prints in the conference room. He held up a silk attired finger.

"… Um, excuse me for a second."

All eyes were on him as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He calmly answered the call and exited the meeting room. He pressed the smart phone to his black furred ear and pushed a finger in the other.

"Hello?"

"Shadow, your father's dead." He was caught off guard, stepping back, lucky he didn't stumble. He rested his back against the wall and held the phone away from his ear. He gathered himself and brought it back to his face.

"What?" The only father figures he knew of were Gerald Robotnik and maybe Abraham Towers. The former was dead and the latter was in the conference room. But his real father… Dare he say his name… Could it be him the mysterious man was speaking of?

…

"Silver!" He glimpsed down, a blueprint in his palm as he sauntered on the brink of an iron beam. If he would bend over an inch too greatly, his demise was assured. He was fortunate he was as weightless as a feather, or else he would effortlessly lose balance and plummet to his death. He looked back toward a crane that was moving over beams. He gestured to the manager of the machine to move in another direction. Switching the controls, he obeyed.

"Silver!" His snowy white ears flickered as he looked down, holding his yellow helmet. He saw another worker waving at him. He clenched his construction worker jersey, restricting it from flapping in the wind. The man below cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed louder.

"You have a call! It's urgent!" Silver squinted, reading his lips as the sound of construction rang in his ears. Typically, someone had a jackhammer in the background. He walked to the end of the beam and took a pulley down. He stepped off after going down voluminous stories and journeyed over to his co-worker. The man handed him a phone, the object attached to a box on the wall. Putting it to his ear, he tucked it between a solitary shoulder and decided it was time for his lunch break.

"Hello? Bill, hand me that bag." As he peeled a banana open, the person on the phone spoke bluntly.

"Silver the hedgehog?" He paused to swallow the bite of his snack before retorting.

"Yes?" He retaliated.

"Your father, Jules, has departed." He gulped, almost choking. He said nothing before swallowing again.

"My… My father?"

…

"What do you mean that stock's no longer available?! I want to talk to your supplier!" Scourge the hedgehog seethed into the electronic communicating device. The being on the alternate end yawned, not amused by Scourge's antics.

"I mean exactly what I said, sir," he responded in monotone.

"Let me talk to your boss!" The green mammal growled, peeved off by the operative's attitude.

"I can't let you do that, sir."

"Listen, I'm Scourge the hedgehog! I'm the king, baby, and I get what I want. Does that make it clearer?" Admittedly, his voice was intimidating, but assuredly not adequate. The grass colored anthropoid was standing in his living room, speaking to an employee of a corporation that supplied him with items he anticipated. Usually there was a surplus, but now there was none to spare. He had smashed his leather clad palm against the coffee table's surface, grating his teeth.

"How do I make this comprehensible to you? Hm…" After a hiatus, the male spoke up again, "Go fuck yourself, sir."

**Did I just hear right?**

Scourge shook in rage, prepared to detonate. He was near his breaching level. He sneered angrily.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"I told you my name when you called, sir." How immature!

"What are you, five!?" The guy snickered in glee.

"Yeah, five inches inside your mom." Scourge's jaw dropped as the dial tone sounded. He screamed aloud before submitting into a fit of wrath. After demolishing a few possessions, his cell phone rang. Clenching his jaw, he picked it up, having thrown it against the wall. Answering the call, he exhaled. He scowled, having recollected himself.

"Hello?"

"Scourge the hedgehog?"

"Yeah, what's it to you? Are you a cop?"

"Funny- No. I'm a lawyer."

**Oh shit.**

… What did he do? He paled.

"Why are you calling?"

"I'm calling to tell you that your father, Jules, has croaked- Excuse me for not using professional terms- and you need to come by my office later. There is a matter to discuss with the rest of your family." **What?** Scourge's icy blue eyes widened, his mouth forming a straight line.

"The rest of my family?" He repeating, everything else the professional stated not coming through his skull at the moment.

"Yes, Mr. Hedgehog. From what I understand, you have five brothers." Scourge took a moment to absorb this information before his fur mounted on end, his eyes crossing as his phone electrocuted him. He partook in a spasm in reaction to the jolt before crumpling to the flooring, unconscious.

Well, that's what he received for abusing his mobile so violently….

…

"I need to reserve my body for the marathon, but they look so good…" Sonic salivated at the sight of hot chilidogs on his television, torturing himself by permitting his body to whiff the scent of what was never around. He cut up some additional carrots and discarded them into his liquidizer. He turned it on before instantaneously discontinuing it. He respired in relief.

**Never forget to put the top on a blender. You only make that mistake once.**

He nodded at the note he made to himself and retrieved the top. He positioned it on the mechanism and tightened it. Operating the blender, he propped himself against the counter in relaxation. Life as an athlete was tougher than he had anticipated. He could never eat junk food, had to diet, trained daily, ran everywhere, and could never get too lazy. He was always active, but he didn't mind, because he was a hyperactive person. He was astonished by the fact he was never diagnosed with ADHD. The door to the house unbolted as his roommate came through.

"Hey, bud," he greeted. The mammal flapped his wrist at him lazily.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic snorted at the bushy tailed Mobian.

"What's going on?" Tails, a fox as yellow as a banana with eyes as blue as the sky, groaned. He fell backwards onto the cushy couch.

"It's nothing. Work is just tiring." Sonic stopped the blender and poured the newly made beverage inside a cup.

"Being a scientist can't possibly be tiring, all you have to do is think and blow stuff up." Tails grinned in a wicked manner, accustomed to his best friend's mindless assumptions.

"By the way, we should really talk about that experiment that makes hedgehogs smarter." Sonic put a clothed hand to his heart, pouting.

"Ow. That really hurt, bud." Tails replaced his sneer and smiled light heartedly. He loved Sonic, he really did. He was the only person he was never able to be completely serious with and someone who always made him laugh. This helped, especially when he needed it the most. Sonic yawned, always getting tired during the evenings.

"Did you go out for your midday run?" Tails asked. Sonic scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Good boy," Tails mocked, regularly thinking that athletics was a stupid occupation.

"Hey. I don't see you running anywhere," Sonic teased. Tails pointed his hand towards Sonic as if it were a gun. Pretending to aim and shoot, he shot off to take a shower.

"Oh, now you run!" Sonic yelled after him before the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

…

"Hey, Manic, if you don't improve within the next week, we'll have to kick you out of the band." Manic the hedgehog groaned to himself as he walked out the door, fed up with how his band members were treating him.

"I need a smoke…" He started to retrieve a cigarette when his phone rang. Pressing a button, he answered the call, "Hello?"

"Manic the hedgehog, how are you?"

"Um… Fine, I guess… Who is this?" He questioned, scratching the side of his head with a finger. He talked with the man with a minute, before planning a meeting and a time. He hung up his flip phone, not possessing enough money to buy a smart phone.

"Huh… So I do have relatives left…" He pondered, sitting down on the concrete curb as he thought about how his many siblings were going to meet each other for the first time and discover what their father had written in his will.

"I wonder what he left behind for me…"


End file.
